Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch window may be typically classified into a resistive touch window and a capacitive touch window. In the resistive touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch window. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch window has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch window recently.
The touch window may include a substrate on which a sensing electrode and a wire electrode connected to the sensing electrode are disposed, and the position of the touch point may be detected by detecting the variation of capacitance when the area in which the sensing electrode is disposed is touched.
In this case, the sensing and wire electrodes may be disposed on one surface of a single substrate or each one surface of plural substrates.
When the sensing and wire electrodes are disposed on one surface of a single substrate, the wire electrode may be drawn out in various directions. For example, the wire electrode may extend from an active area to an inactive area.
In this case, when the wire electrodes disposed on the active area include metal, the wire electrodes may be viewed.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a touch window having a new structure which may solve the above-mentioned problems.